


Heal My Wounds

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta/Beta, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mates, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: During their battle against the Golden tribe, Manuel sustained severe injuries that are keeping him from fulfilling his duties for a while. Someone very special decides to keep him company for a while.





	Heal My Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear mariothellama,
> 
> You asked for this story right after I had psoted the first part of this series, so I had to write this eventually. I'm sorry it took me so long but my time for writing or reading is very limited at the moment.
> 
> My dear readers,  
> It‘s a bit of a surprise to me that I felt inspired to write this new part of the series. I should be writing a sequel for a completely different fandom but somehow I kept coming back to my Warrior AUs. I hope you enjoy this story.

**Tales From The Tribes 3 –**

** Heal My Wounds **

 

Pain cut through Manuel’s body as he tried to stand up from his cot and with a groan he sank back, his hands gripping the edge tightly.

“For Valhalla’s sake!” an all too familiar voice came from the other end of the cottage and seconds later  Thomas appeared in front of the Beta. “Your wound has just started  healing, it might tear open again if you make one wrong move.” The healer’s eyes flashed with anger. “I told you to lie still and call me if you want to sit up and relieve yourself!”

“I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit,” Manuel defended himself. “It’ s been three  weeks, I can’t just sit around and stare at the ceiling any longer.”

Thomas growled and his hands pushed gently – but much too firmly for Manuel to deny him - until the Beta was once again lying on his back. “Oh, I’m so sorry that our mighty guardian is feeling bored in my humble home! Now stop arguing and get some rest or I will tie you to the cot!”

Manuel raised an eyebrow.  “I would like to see you try.” A slight flush was creeping up the Omega’s face but Manuel didn’t give him a chance to reply. “But I suppose Robert would tear me to shreds if he ever got wind of this, so I won’t push my luck.”

The words had the desired effect. Thomas faltered in his steps and his face was bright red with embarrassment. “Stop teasing me, Manu. He barely even talks to me these days and somehow everyone is talking about us becoming bond mates.”

Manuel regarded his friend closely. He looked hurt by his own words and the Beta quickly reached out for his shoulder to comfort him. “Don’t be upset with him. This is even harder for him than it is for you. His love for you is clear to see whenever he looks at you but he is probably keeping his distance to stay in control. He can’t afford to mess this  up, he is not allowed to bed anyone but his bonded mate.”

Thomas sighed. “I wish he would just ask me. I’ve been waiting for him to do  so  for months. I would say ‘yes’ in an instant.”

“And that might be what scares him the most,” Manuel proposed softly. “He is afraid you will be jumping into a relationship that you can never walk away from and then you will be stuck with him for the rest of your life. He is afraid that your love for him might change into hate. ”

Thomas growled angrily, causing Manuel to pull back his hand. “Is he serious?! Half of our tribe would gladly take my place and I’m sure they are not the only ones who would gladly become his mate! I mean, he is our  leader !”

Manuel suppressed a knowing smirk. “And of course this has nothing to do with how attractive he is.”

The flush returned to Thomas’ face, followed by an excited shiver. The Omega slumped down beside Manuel with a sulking expression. “If you keep this up, I will be going into heat right here and now .”

Manuel grinned. “Should I get Robert then?”

He was prepared for the playful slap he r eceived and he couldn’t contain his amused snicker when Th omas glowered down at him. “You’r e not helping, Manu!”

“Sorry,” Manuel offered without actually meaning it. Thomas was just too easy to tease. “To console you, I can think of worse people to be stuck with as well. But you don’t need to worry about the competition. Robert only has eyes for you.”

Thomas gave him a doubtful look but at least he didn’t protest. He sat motionless on the cot, apparently torn between going back to his duties and lying down to cuddle with Manuel. 

They had done this a lot when they had been children, but Thomas could still get away with doing it these days considering he was an Omega and had skin privileges with all members of his tribe.

But in the end Thomas just stood up and walked away. “The herbs I gave you for the pain will wear off soon. You should try to get some sleep before it becomes too much to bear.”

Manuel winced at the thought of more pain. It had been a constant  companion for the last three weeks and he was getting impatient to finally be back to full health. “Can’t you just give me some more herbs?”

“No!” Thomas cut him off with finality. “The herbs can get addictive if they are used too much over a longer time, not to mention that your body will get used to the dose. I would really like to help you, but there is no other way but to take the pain.”

He was right of course. And so Manuel obediently closed his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep before the herbs had worn off.

 

***

 

When Manuel eventually awoke, his stomach was burning as though it had been set on fire. With a groan he  hid his face  against the fur covering his cot, his hand instinctively traveling down to press against the throbbing wound. Before he could touch it though, a hand was grasping his wrist tightly to stop him. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Manuel’s eyes flew open and he stiffened at the unexpected voice. Beside him on the cot sat a familiar Beta, one whom  Manuel had not expected here  at all. “ Niklas ? What are you doing here?”

The younger man smiled down at him, his soft eyes lighting up as he did so. “Watching out for you, what did you think?”

Manuel was still struggling to make sense of it, confused about the tingling warmth in his chest. He turned his head to look around the cottage but there was no one else here. “Where is Thomas?”

“He went out to restock his supplies. He didn’t want to leave you alone b ut he was out of herbs, so he had to go.”

“And he asked you to stay with me?” Manuel inquired curiously. Thomas couldn’t just ask one of Robert’s personal guard ian s to play babysitter for an invalid warrior but Manuel wouldn’t it past his friend to do exactly that. Considering Thomas was quite aware of Manuel’s  more than just friendly feelings on the tall, handsome Beta who was sitting here with him right now.

But  Niklas shook his head. “No, he was asking Robert and I volunteered . I figured they would  be grateful for some alone time together.”

Manuel tried not to feel disappointed. Part of him had hoped  Niklas had volunteered because he was feeling something for him as well.

The young Beta seemed to read his thoughts though because he added in a lower tone. “ Besides, it gave me a wonderful opportunity to check up on you again.”

“Again?” Manuel repeated. Unless Robert had given his explicit permission,  Niklas was not allowed to just enter the healer’s cottage and check up on some random warrior.

Niklas frowned. “Didn’t Thomas tell you? I was the one who carried you here.”

Manuel stared at him in surprise. No, he hadn’t known this. He had never wondered who had brought him here, too dazed from the pain to recall anything else than the moment he had went down. It had not seemed important. But to know that Niklas had been the one made Manuel wish he had been fully awake to feel those strong arms around him. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

Niklas smiled. “I’m really glad that you are doing better. Thomas was afraid you weren’t going to make it and succumb to your injuries. Robert spent the first two days constantly at your side, so I was forced to see you fighting for your life all this time. I t tore me apart to see you like this.”

Manuel swallowed hard. Thomas had never told him what a close call it had been or that Robert had been here with him. The presence and touch of an Alpha leader could aid the healing process  of their clan mate  but the healer only resorted to this method when there was no other way.

Manuel wasn’t sure what to respond. He could tell from the tension in  Niklas ’ shoulder that the Beta  guard  was still upset about what had happened. “I will try to be more careful next time, okay?”

Niklas met his gaze again, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile. “That would be greatly appreciated. I don’t ever want to see you like this again.”

Manuel swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “You know I can’t promise you that. I’m a warrior just like  you, the odds are high that I will die on the battlefield one day.”

Niklas set his jaw, his usually so calm demeanour disappearing under the raw force of defiance. “I know that. It doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

Manuel frowned, a part of him sensing that there was more to  Niklas ’ concern than he was letting on. “Why do you care so much about me? We’re not even friends, I am nothing to you.”

He froze at the dark look in the younger one’s eyes. “Don’t you ever say  that. Just because I kept my mouth shut and settled for watching you from afar doesn’t mean my feelings for you have ever changed.” His expression softened, his bright eyes sparkling with affection. “Don’t you remember it, Manu?”

Manuel stared at him uncomprehending. “What do you mean?”

“During my first battle you saved me,”  Niklas replied. “Robert hadn’t wanted to let me take part in it yet because he thought I was too young and inexperienced. But I wanted to prove myself so badly that I kept begging him for it until he finally gave in.”

Manuel did indeed remember that. It had been on a cold, rainy autumn day barely five years ago. “We were fighting against the  Black Tribe  at the border of our territories.  You had been separated from us by two Black Warriors.”

Niklas nodded. “I was injured and not able to stand upright any longer. They would have finished me off if you hadn’t arrived that moment to protect me.”

The memory still managed to make Manuel shiver despite the other things he had seen since. It had been a very close call; if he had come just two seconds later the young warrior would have been dead.

“You chose to save me that day,”  Niklas emphasized. “Even though Robert was getting stricken down just a few inches away and would have needed your help just as much.”  Niklas ’ face was suddenly too close, making it hard for Manuel to focus on his words. “You chose my life over our chief’s. How could you ever expect I wouldn’t start falling  in love with you from that day  on?”

“It was a betrayal to everything our tribes believe in,” Manuel whispered and he was relieved to see that  Niklas was not taking his words as rejection but as the hard truth they were. “No life should be more important to a warrior than the one of their leader. But when I saw you on the ground, covered in your own blood and two enemies ready to kill you, all I could think about was you.”

His confession made  Niklas smile. “I expected Robert to punish you or at least dispense you from your rank as a warrior but he didn’t do either.”

“I think he understood right away why I was making such an irrational choice,” Manuel responded. “Even when I was still denying it, he knew that he could not ask of me to choose between the two of you. I kept wondering why he never called me out for breaking my vow to him. Even if you were my mate, protecting him should still be my first thought.”

Niklas shrugged. “Robert said during the last gathering that he has a soft spot for love stories. Maybe he knew why you a cted this way even before you knew yourself .”

Manuel  wasn’t able to respond .  Niklas was so close, his light but incredibly male scent too distracting to think of conversation. The older one’s eyes dropped to  Niklas ’ lips and he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss them. 

Very slowly he leaned towards the young Beta, giving him all the time in the world to voice any objections before he sealed those lips with his own.  Niklas responded instantly, parting his mouth to deepen their kiss. Suddenly Manuel was being pressed down onto the cot, becoming aware of  Niklas ’ insane physical strength in a completely different way than he was used to.

There was a sharp pain at the barely healed wound on his stomach, warning him to take things easy and he laid a hand against  Niklas ’ chest to make him stop. “I hate to ruin the mood but I don’t think my body is up for more yet.”

Niklas chuckled as he pulled back a bit. “I know that, old man.” He ducked away from the playful slap of Manuel’s hand, his soft laughter resonating in the cottage before he continued more seriously. “Thomas would have my head on a stick if I did anything to worsen your condition. So we will have to restrain ourselves until he deems you fit enough for… physical activities.”

Manuel grinned at the wording. “Knowing Thomas he will exploit this opportunity to the fulles t. He enjoys seeing me pining over you enough as it is and now he gets to withhold sex from me. He is going to love this.”

Niklas chuckled. “You might be right. But I am in no hurry, we can take our time. For now I’m content to just stay here with you.”

A smile tugged at Manuel’s lips  and he pointedly looked down at the free space left on his cot. “I’m tired. Will you lie down with me? I want to finally feel your arms around me.”

Niklas looked more than pleased by the suggestion and Manuel made some more space for him. The cot should be much too small for two men of their size but somehow they made it work, with  Niklas lying outstretched on his back, holding Manuel who was lying on his side beside the younger Beta, his head pillowed  comfortably  on  Niklas ’ broad chest. 

They didn’t speak but simply enjoyed to finally be close and soon enough Manuel drifted off into a light sleep, unaware of Thomas returning to his home an hour later.

The Omega faltered in his steps when he saw the couple, his eyes meeting those of  Niklas over Manuel’s head. Something unspoken seemed to pass between the two men but after a  second Thomas’s lips quirked up into a lop-sided smile. 

“It was about time.”

And  Niklas knew in this moment that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all know which couple will come next. They are so overdue for their own part and I have been teasing it very obviously. :-)


End file.
